Eu, você, e os sorvetes
by Jaana A
Summary: Tive vontade de bater em você. Mas mesmo assim, foi a cena mais interessante que já vi na minha vida. - GaaKanku - 30Cookies, OUTONO, 05. Gula.


Ver você demonstrar sentimentos, sejam eles de qualquer espécie, era algo totalmente estranho

Ver você demonstrar sentimentos, sejam eles de qualquer espécie, era algo totalmente estranho. Mesmo quando você era tão pequeno (não que você esteja muito alto agora) eu somente via a expressão de indiferença, ou, talvez, fosse a minha indiferença retratada nos seus olhos. Desde pequeno papai me ensinou que você era uma arma, não mais uma peça de nossa família. E então era assim que eu sempre te vi. Você, seus cabelos vermelhos fogo, seus olhos verdes e seu tão amado ursinho. Você o carregava por todos os lados, mas nunca me chamou de irmão. Mas aprendi a entender, com o tempo, que você não era um "quem", mas sim um "o que".

Mas juro, juro por tudo: nunca entendi como algo feito para destruir podia ser tão bonito.

Não posso negar, não posso negar. Você mudou. Desde quando voltamos de Konoha você mudou. Uma sucessiva trajetória de mudanças que te transformaram no que você é hoje. Kazekage. Humano, talvez. Eu sempre duvidei tanto de que você sequer fosse humano. Mas você me provou ser, mas devo te dizer que te vi agir como tal mesmo antes disso. Acho que, não, tenho **certeza **que foi a cena mais interessante (para não dizer _bonita_) que já vi na vida.

Você tinha doze anos, foi um pouco antes de irmos para Konoha. Eu e Temari conversávamos aleatórios a tudo, você mais atrás. Quando então você parou numa loja e ficou olhando para o cartaz, absorto.

- Esperem aí fora. – você disse, aquele tom autoritário já básico seu. Eu e Temari nos entreolhamos, de certa forma indiferentes. Temari falou algo de ter que ajudar nosso pai, e me deixou ali, para "cuidar" de você. Em outras palavras, não deixar você matar ninguém. Mas então você saiu da loja com algo nas mãos. Um sorvete.

Você sentou em uma caixa na rua e ficou olhando o sorvete com um ar estranho. Você rodou a casquinha nas mãos olhando-a por todos os lados. Eu apenas te observava, sem entender qual era a sua intenção. Até que finalmente você aproximou a boca do sorvete, devagar, até finalmente colocá-lo na boca. Eu juro que os seus olhos naquele momento ficaram eternamente na minha mente. Eles se arregalaram levemente e você tirou o sorvete rapidamente da boca e o olhou, com um ar surpreso. Você parecia não acreditar que podia existir algo tão bom. Acho que, no fundo, você não acreditava que existisse algo bom. Qualquer coisa que fosse.

Por alguns segundos me senti feliz de você ter encontrado o sorvete.

Por alguns segundos eu me senti meio inútil.

Talvez, na tua concepção, eu fosse menos interessante do que um sorvete. Ou do que do seu maldito ursinho de pelúcia.

Então quando você comeu o último pedaço da casquinha, você olhou para mim.

- Espere um pouco mais. – disse, e voltou a entrar na loja. Saiu de lá com dois sorvetes. Agora era um de chocolate e um de morango. Você provava de um, largava, e provava de outro. E seus olhos novamente pareciam brilhar. Notei que algumas pessoas passavam e te olhavam, estranhando. Você era conhecido, você era Sabaku no Gaara. O filho do kazekage, a arma da nossa Vila. Você, supostamente, devia ser temido, odiado, uma ameaça. A personificação do caos.

Perdoe-me, Gaara. Mas a imagem de você lambendo sorvetes, com as mãos lambuzadas, balançando as pernas no ar - já que elas não alcançavam o chão -, não batia muito bem com tudo que eu disse acima.

Mas você não descansou com apenas os três sabores. Algo havia despertado um demônio dentro de você, e então você me dizia para esperar e voltava para dentro da loja. Flocos, chocomenta, maracujá, abacaxi. Não sei com quantas cascas, cores e sabores você saiu daquela loja, sem nem ao menos notar minha cara de espanto.

- Você não acha que está exagerando? – eu perguntei. Você não respondeu, obviamente. Mantinha sua atenção em um sorvete de pistache.

- Não gostei muito desse. – foi a única coisa que você falou, depois de alguns minutos.

- Então por que comeu inteiro? – eu repliquei, enquanto você já se levantava para voltar à loja.

- Eu deveria ter jogado fora, então? – você perguntou, pela primeira vez me olhando. – Isso seria burrice.

E você voltou a entrar e sair. E entrar e sair. E era algo tão engraçado de certa forma. Eu estava tanto irritado, quanto maravilhado. Teve vezes que, eu não sei se era reflexo da luz, acho bem provável que era, mas eu podia jurar que te via sorrir para o sorvete. Sorrir, Gaara! Será que você entende o quão estranho isso era? Por mais que hoje em dia você sorrir não seja mais algo tão inovador (por mais que, infelizmente, eu nunca tenha te visto realmente sorrir), naquela época, você ainda era o terrível Gaara. Você sorrindo só podia ser o sinal do apocalipse ou coisa pior. Mas eu juro, juro por todos os Deuses, tinha horas que você parecia sorrir.

E por alguns segundos eu queria sentar ao seu lado, balançar os pés, e comer um sorvete com você.

E por alguns segundos eu só queria que você sorrisse _para mim._

O Sol já estava querendo se pôr e você ia entrar na loja de novo. Mas o dono disse a você que você tinha acabado com os sorvetes da loja, e que não podia mais comer nada. Ele te olhava amedrontado. Achei irônico pensar que, por mais inocente que fosse, você continuava a pôr medo nas pessoas. Até na hora de comer sorvete, Gaara, você era incorrigível.

Você virou as costas para a sorveteria, me chamou com a cabeça, e nós começamos nosso caminho para casa. Em silêncio. Estranhamente, mais um fato estranho naquele dia tão peculiar, foi você que o quebrou.

- Talvez você estivesse com razão. Acho que exagerei.

Juro para você que tive que me segurar para não rir. Não da sua cara, não isso. Mas se a idéia de você comendo sorvete já me soou estranha, você com dor de barriga era mais engraçado ainda. Você sentia dor, no fim das contas.

- Você nunca tinha tomado sorvete, Gaara?

- Não.

- Acho que nós podemos voltar aqui mais vezes, se você quiser. – eu te disse e te olhei. Quis ver alguma alegria, quem sabe, um pequeno sorriso. Uma pequena esperança de que, talvez, um amanhã fosse cheio de sorvete. De algo que você achasse bom. No momento aquela me parecia uma ótima idéia.

- Acho que enjoei de sorvete.

Definitivamente, Gaara, você era um monstro. Um monstro. Porque, por alguns segundos, eu achei que talvez você fosse uma pessoa melhor, que talvez você fosse alguém normal que comesse sorvete. Matasse pessoas, mas comesse sorvetes. Mas pior do que isso, você acabou com o único elo que eu achei que nós tivéssemos. Eu, você, e os sorvetes. Eu, você e aquela tarde em que você balançou as pernas no ar e pareceu como uma das crianças da vila. Você acabou com aquilo, você enjoou de sorvetes.

Eu sei, pode parecer drama. Mas foi o que pensei na hora. Tive vontade de bater em você. Mas como eu disse, eu repito: foi a cena mais interessante que já vi na minha vida. E não importa quantas vezes eu te veja sentado por de trás daquela grande mesa, com o olhar triste e sereno. Para mim, na minha mente, eu sempre verei uma criança e seus sorvetes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

NA: Porque eu finalmente decidi tomar vergonha na cara e começar meu set nos 30cookies n.n. E WTF is this? Sei lá, uma idéia totalmente n00b que veio na minha cabeça e eu resolvi colocar em prática, vá entender.

Obrigada à Prii O. (a ÚNICA que entende que o ruki CATA o reita, e isso é for sure) pela betagem, brow!


End file.
